Blue Bird
by Natalia Vronsky
Summary: Wonderfalls and Buffy crossover. When a little bird asks Jaye if she's "got steak?", she has no idea what kind of trouble she's gonna get herself into. Especially since that trouble is a stake wielding slayer. JayeEric-ish, BuffySpike R&R please! :)


Title: Blue Bird  
  
Author: Natalia Vronsky  
  
Part: Prologue / ?  
  
Rating: PG-13 (?)  
  
Summary: Wonderfalls (Post "Pink Flamingos") and Buffy/Angel (post "Chosen") crossover. When a little bird ask Jaye if she's "got steak?", she has no idea what trouble she's getting herself into. Especially since that trouble happens to be a stake wielding slayer. (Summary will prolly be re-written) Jaye / Eric (sort of), Buffy/Spike  
  
Notes: I've looked high and low... and I think this may very well be the first Wonderfalls Fan fiction... so... go me! :) Also, this doesn't take place during Angel season five. Okay, Spike does end up at W&H... but he's there against his will and everything else is pretty much as it was at the end of season 4.   
  
Disclaimer: Wonderfalls and Buffy/Angel belong to 20th Century Fox. I don't own the characters; I'm just using them for my amusement and possibly that of others.   
  
Archive: "Want? Take. Have." Lemme know where's its going, though, okay?  
  
Feedback: Please and Thank You! :)  
  
"I can't believe it." Jaye Tyler stood in front of her car as smoke plumed out of the engine. She glanced up at the sky as if to say "why me?" But she didn't ask... because she knew the answer. She was cursed.   
  
Yup. That was it.  
  
She went back into her trailer, grabbing her phone. Who to call? Mahandra wouldn't even be up this early. Eric? Did he even have a car? Okay, not Eric... fun as seeing him first thing in the morning would be. Aaron... yeah... she could call him.   
  
The phone rang seven times before it was picked up. "Hey."  
  
"Aaron, its Jaye. My car..."  
  
"I'm at class right now. I'll probably be gone all day. Try your luck next time." Then the obligatory beep.   
  
"Gaaah!" Jaye slammed the phone down.   
  
Can't call mom... she didn't really feel up to some lecture on her lifestyle choices today. Dad would already be at work. Damn. That left Sharon who'd ask as usual how many people she'd called or thought of before her.   
  
Jaye dialed a number.   
  
"Wonderfalls Gift Emporium, this is Alec, how can I help you?"   
  
"It's Jaye. My car broke down. I'm not gonna..."  
  
"Why don't you take the bus?" Alec breathed heavily into the phone.   
  
"Wh--? The bus? Are you kidding me?"  
  
"If you're late, I'll have to dock your pay."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You can't help me win the lottery, can you? No. I have to help other people." Jaye sneered at the wax lion that was nestled in her purse. "I mean, I'm doing all this good stuff. Being nice to people I'd rather not. When do I get anything out of it, huh?"  
  
An elderly couple walked by, staring at her like she was insane. She wasn't offended. Heck, she kinda was insane.  
  
A huge bus pulled up in front of the bench she was sitting on. Taking a deep breath, she got on. All of the seats were filled. "Perfect." She mumbled, holing onto an overhead rail.   
  
"Got steak?" A little voice asked.  
  
"Huh?" Jaye looked around at the passengers. They were all in their own worlds.   
  
She looked down at the lion. He was motionless.   
  
Eyes wide, she looked around the bus. There was nothing that seemed like it should be talking to her.   
  
"Got steak?" The voice piped up again. She finally saw it. It was a little blue bird on an ad for recycling above one of the bus' windows.   
  
"Steak?" She mouthed.   
  
"Steak." The bird chirped happily.  
  
Jaye rolled her eyes. Guess she'd be making a trip to the grocery store after work instead of going to drink.   
  
Damn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Across the Atlantic Ocean, Buffy Summers sat in her plush bedroom, writing in her journal.   
  
Since the closing of the Hellmouth and defeat of The First, she'd distanced herself from everyone. Dawn was off in a Swiss boarding school. Dawn's choice, not Buffy's.   
  
Her friends all held jobs in the Council, which Giles now ran. She was paid handsomely to continue killing the things that went bump in the night. She did so with even more detachment than when she'd been ripped out of heaven.   
  
Giles only used her and Faith for special assignments. The numerous new slayers took care of the usual vamps and everyday demons.   
  
She'd always thought she'd be happy, getting away from the Hellmouth. But... she'd lost one of the most important people in her life.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Giles, you wanted to see me?" Buffy poked her head into his office.   
  
"Yes. There's a demon. We believe it's a Chaos demon. It was reportedly living in a dense forest area, but is slowly moving closer and closer to a fairly large city. If it comes into contact with humans... well..." He took off his glasses. "They are called Chaos demons."  
  
"When do I leave?"  
  
"Well, er... there's something else."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's located in the States."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I know you've refused to go in the past, but it's in the upper New York region. Very near Canada, in fact."   
  
"Faith..."  
  
"Is on her honeymoon with Robin. You know that Buffy."  
  
"All right. I'll go." She sighed.   
  
"Good. Your flight leaves in two hours."  
  
TBC (Fair warning: I suck horribly at updating in a reasonable amount of time) 


End file.
